Nargles a mi alrededor
by MackenzieWazzlib
Summary: Luna, siempre soñadora ¿habrá un pequeño pedazo de su corazón pra compartirlo con alguien más?, por supuesto. Su nombre: Rolf Scamander. -one shot-


**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Dedicado a mi amiga Luna (Cinthia).**

**Nargles a mi Alrededor**

Un brillo especial brotaba de sus grandes ojos azules cada vez que el castaño la saludaba con su voz tan caballerosa y varonil. Pero Luna no se ponía tensa ni nerviosa, al contrario, ella le respondía con amabilidad y confianza. Sabía disfrazar muy bien sus sentimientos.

Rolf Scamander, aparte de ser un ejemplar Ravenclaw, era simpático: alto, de ojos azules, risueños y sabios. Pálido como el marfil, cabello castaño y bien domado. Scamander había adoptado los genes de su familia, era brillante, de mirada inteligente, siempre dispuesto a aprender cosas nuevas. Y cada vez que a los Gryffindors tenemos clases de criaturas mágicas con Ravenclaw, él es el primero en responder las interrogantes de Hagrid, y el primero en el corazón de Luna Lovegood.

-Ginny, ¿en qué piensas?

-mmm… en Harry- mentí automáticamente.

-no te preocupes por él, de seguro le va bien en la oficina de aurores, él siempre fue muy valiente, ya que, fue por Harry por quien estamos vivas.

-sí, lo sé. Harry es único. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo se lo vas ha de decir?

-¿de qué hablas?

Observé a Luna atentamente mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en mis labios.

-¡de Scamander!

-¡oh!

Silencio… era extraño que Luna se quedara callada, más aún cuando un tono carmesí se filtrara suavemente por sus mejillas blancas.

-cierto, no había pensado en ello, es que los torposoplos no me dejaban en paz, se lo tengo que decir hoy.

-pero ¡Luna!- exclamé alarmada.

-no, creo que ya es el momento, no quiero que se quede oculto; igual, si me rechaza al menos sabré que siente por mí.

Esbozó una sonrisa tímida y me arrepentí de haber hablado. Luna llevaba años observando a Scamander, era un ídolo infalible para ella. Sonreía en mi mente, me recordaba a mi yo pequeña que no paraba de amar a mi _"ojos de sapo en escabeche",_ mi héroe.

-Luna, sabes que siempre contarás con mi ayuda- sonreí abiertamente.

-¡claro que sí! Siempre te consideré como una de mis valiosas amigas-mencionó emocionada con ese brilló único en sus grandes ojos.

-¡por fin las encontré!

Una joven de cabello café y ojos marrones, con dos gruesos libros en sus brazos, varita y pluma en mano; la novia formal de mi hermano había corrido en dirección nuestra.

-¡Ginny! te lo manda Harry.

De su manga sacó una carta que prometía ser una larga, rebosante de palabras y algunas fotos.

Mi rostro se iluminó al tocarlo con mis manos y mis mejillas se volvieron rosa.

-para ti también Luna- dijo Hermione tendiéndole una también.

-¿me la puedes guardar Ginny?- dijo dándomela con cuidado- tengo que hacer algo antes que nos toque encantamientos.

Y su fue.

-¿a dónde…?- preguntó Hermione.

-tiene que hacer algo que le ha tomado años en decidirse- contesté sin borrar la sonrisa.

* * *

Caminó, esperanzada que ningún Nargles le interrumpiese tan importante acontecimiento. Cogió su collar de corchos y se sintió más segura, su amuleto le había protegido siempre.

Empezó a brincar feliz y confiada de que todo saldría eficazmente bien. Sabía que Rolf no estaba dentro del castillo, así que se encaminó hacia el jardín donde estaría en contacto con la naturaleza haciendo alguna tarea y estudiando su materia favorita: "criaturas mágicas", releyendo "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos" de su abuelo Newt Scamander. Debatía con él que aún quedaba muchas especies que necesitaban reconocer como verdaderas, como los colibells que no le dejaban dormir porque las campanitas de sus colas se agitaban sin piedad en sus oídos interrumpiendo sus sueños, donde batallaban merdlefires, criaturas de dos pies amantes del fuego, jugo de calabaza y las guerras.

Llego a una zona repleta de flores y árboles frondosos que se mecían junto al viento, una fuente diminuta se encontraba al centro de aquel paisaje rodeado de flores blancas, sentado junto a un árbol un joven apuesto de cabello marrón claro estudiaba en la sombra de éste ignorando que una joven rubia lo observaba curiosa y tierna a la vez.

Se le acercó lentamente, sin rozar las flores o los arbustos que se encontraban en su camino, sigilosa, se sentó cerca de él, a su costado, pero Rolf estaba demasiado concentrado para notar su presencia.

-¡Luna!- dijo o más bien gritó- me diste un susto…

-descuida- sonrió- esa no es mi intención.

Rolf cerró su libro y lo colocó en su regazo.

-¿vienes para discutir acerca de los Nargles?-preguntó esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

-incorrecto, aunque tal vez después podamos charlar acerca de ellos.

-sabes que a mi parecer los Nargles son fruto de la extravagancia de tu creatividad- explicó el joven Scamander pacientemente, observando su amuleto "anti-Nargles", divertido.

"Luna eres realmente fascinante" pensó en su interior dirigiendo su mirada en los aretes de rábano que usaba a diario, ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es entonces la verdadera intención?- preguntó Rolf complacido ante la mirada de misterio de Luna-¿o no son los Nargles si no los chucurruminos?

Luna se acercó más a él, pero se apartó en el acto.

-los Nargles son eres inoportunos, no dejan de fastidiar.

-deberías crear un hechizo para erradicarlos a todos.

-conozco el antídoto para eliminarlos, pero…-

Luna se quedo en silencio y fijo su rostro en la pequeña fuente que salpicaba gotitas de agua rociando a las flores.

-¿entonces... qué esperas?- dijo Rolf.

Luna volteó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos azules la observaban dubitativo. El joven no apartó su vista de aquellos hermosos, despiertos y brillantes ojos que lo miraban con dulzura. Scamander sonrió y Luna se le acercó lentamente, el joven no esperó más y tomo su rostro como si fuese una pieza de cristal, Luna sintió su aliento cerca.

Y sus labios se encontraron.

Tanto Luna como Rolf no dejaban al otro terminar aquel beso que parecía eternamente interminable. Rolf se acomodo, provocando que sus libros se esparcieran por el césped y atrajo a Luna a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla. Había esperado tanto para ese día, Lovegood era para él, era única, extravagante y maravillosa.

La felicidad los llenaba y crecía como un globo. Rolf acariciaba la larga cabellera rubio-ceniza y Luna no soltaba su otra mano que se entrelazaba con afecto a la de él, sintiendo de todo en su cuerpo.

Cuando al fin ya no pudieron más se separaron, Rolf sonriendo abiertamente, agotado y Luna con sus ojos más abiertos que nunca con ese brillo especial.

-¿funcionó?-preguntó Rolf sin dejar de reír divertido y dulce.

-perfectamente, gracias- respondió Luna contentísima.

Rolf recogió todos los libros y se levantó tomando la mano de luna, besó su frente y ella le correspondió con un beso rápido en sus labios.

-¡Luna! ¡Luna!-llamó una voz aguda, detrás de los arbustos una cabellera roja se mecía angustiada, buscando a su mejor amiga.

* * *

Llevaba tiempo buscándola: ¿dónde se había metido?

"si no llegamos en diez minutos…de hecho tendremos problemas"-pensó.

-¡Ginny, aquí estoy!

Luna emergió de los matorrales, pero no sola. Sujetada firmemente estaba Rolf, los dos llevaban en sus semblantes una mirada profunda.

-buenas tardes Ginny- saludó Rolf.

-hola Rolf, Luna lo siento yo sólo…

-no, ya se va a ser tarde y no queremos dificultades, por cierto ¡ya no necesito esto!-dijo Luna sacándose su amuleto de corchos y guardándolo en su túnica.

-¿y los Nargles?-pregunté contrariada.

-por fin desaparecieron.

La tarde empezó a teñir el paisaje de amarillo mientras una suave brisa volaba mis mechones pelirrojos, contemplé admirada como enfrente de mí el amor florecía en el corazón de mi mejor amiga.

**FIN**

**N/A: **Pensé que sería divertido escribir algo acerca de esta pareja de la cual no se habla mucho, y lo fué. Luna es un personaje especial y uno de mis favoritos, en los libros no se menciona cómo es Rolf Scamander, pero me lo imagino simpático y castaño (un chico inteligente merecedor del amor de la adorada Luna, por supuesto) espero que les haya gustado. Los comentarios son bien recibidos.


End file.
